Elemental Wolf
by TardisAtHogwarts
Summary: (adopted from WhiteTigress210) What if when Edward left Bella something different happend? What if she joined the Quillete pack? No pairing, probably. Reveiw if you DO want a pairing. Bella!werewolf Bella!wolf Bella!shapeshifter


Elemental Wolf

**Authors Note:**

**I adopted this from WhiteTigress210 if you want to read the original. I probably won't be using a lot of her ideas but this is her story and all credit goes to her. All credit for Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Talking."

_Wolf thinking/ regular thoughts._

* * *

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

Then he was gone, and with him went a part of me. I collapsed and fell to my knees. He had become so much a part of me that the hole he left behind was a gaping wound. It was going to drain the life out of me if I didn't fill it soon. But I could feel something filling it even now. I was so out of it that it took me awhile to recognize.

Anger.

No, that wasn't quite right, I realized. It was pure, unadulterated rage, and it was filling up the hole inside me until it was overflowing.

The white-hot fury began to trickle down my spine. I was shaking and sweating and weak and at the same time so powerful. The rage that filled me gave me a purpose that toppled the so-called love and devotion I felt for that blood-sucking leech.

It was too much, the power. I had been filled to the brim with this passion and it needed somewhere else to go. Everything exploded outward in a sudden burst that consumed me and burned me. There was no time to scream as the fire filled up this new form.

I opened my eyes and looked out at the world with new eyes. There was fire everywhere, and it consumed the trees like it had consumed me. I knew it would never hurt me, not when I felt so strong, but other people might get hurt.

_Charlie, Dad._

That name echoed in my mind like a siren's call and all the anger drained from me and I was filled up with love instead. Love for a father that had the most accident-prone daughter in the world.

The fire surrounding me went out and suddenly the leaves were shaving as hard as I was moments ago. The wind swelled up like a tornado and I was in the eye. As soon as I started panicking everything stopped. I got up from where I collapsed but something didn't feel quite right. I looked down at my feet to see what was wrong.

Paws. I saw paws. Great, big, HUGE paws.

I screamed. Or at least I tried to scream, but it came out as a long howl. By now I was freaking out, I tried to run in the general direction of my house. My legs felt all wrong and they splayed out on either side of me every time I tried to move them. Just when I thought I was able to crawl back to my house on all fours, I heard a voice in my head.

_Hey, a new kid!_ Said the voice

I knew it, I was crazy.

_Nope, sorry to disappoint but you aren't. Well I don't really know that yet but I sure hope you're not. If you're part of the pack now._

_Jared! Stop it! You're going to scare him!_ Said another voice.

_Where are you, new kid?_ The second voice asked.

I thought about where I was and was about to try to respond. But the second voice answered back too quickly.

_Alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes._

I thought about the things that had happened to me as Voice #2 was supposedly coming. The pictures of Edward leaving and the fire and the wind flashed through my mind but Voice #1 interrupted me.

_Whoa! Sam, it's a girl!_ I don't think I liked Voice #1 very much.

All I could hear from 'Sam' was stunned silence and a slight falter in thought.

_And she's hanging out with a __**bloodsucker**__! _There was some disgust in the Voice's tone this time.

This was about the same time that a giant bear broke into the clearing where my house was situated. The screaming/howling started all over again.

_**Calm down! Calm down!**_ 'Sam' thought to me. This time there was a sort of echo-y effect to his voice, like there was more than one person talking. My head bowed against some kind of unseen weight and I calmed down instantly.

_But Saaaam! The bear!_ I growled out drowsily, still a little aniced

_I am the bear! _Sam said.

I opened my eyes just a little bit and looked a little closer at the bear, or at least what looked like a bear. Now that I really looked at it, it was just a bear-sized wolf. That wasn't any better; I might even prefer the bear. The only reason why I wasn't panicking was that forceful peace that had swept over me.

Some more thoughts were thrust into my head. First was a picture of a man, then the wolf that stood in front of me, then the man again and then the wolf. Over and over again until you couldn't even tell which was which. They looked like they were the same picture.

_Do you get it now?_ Sam said with a gentle voice.

And then it hit me; the man and the wolf were the same person, and if Sam was the wolf then he was also the man. That gave me the courage to lift my head up.

The wolf, **Sam**, approached me warily. Why was he even here? How could I even hear him? The questions were endless.

_Kid, what's your name? _Sam asked, still gentle. The wolf's mouth didn't move and I could still hear him.

_Bella Swan... _I tried to think to him.

_Well, Bella, I don't know how to tell you but... you're one of us now._

_One of what? _I asked, fearing his answer. The tone he was using was never any good.

_A werewolf._

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Well, that went good. Please review and I'll post ASAP. Faster if you review ;)**


End file.
